Anime Survivor
by soccergirl13
Summary: Cowritten by Legolord91. All of our favorite bishies are sent to a Guatemala to duke it out, Survivor style.
1. Chapter 1

**Soccergirl13:** Hiya, all! Welcome to our new fic, Anime Survivor!

**Cloud:** Yay. (note sarcasm)

**Legolord91**: Anyway, this is just the prologue.

**All:** Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer: We own nothing!**

* * *

"Welcome to a new series of Survivor!" A man stood on a deserted beach.

"My name is Jeff Probst. We're here on the beautiful islands of the Maldives, with new contestants. This season we'll have popular characters from Anime and video games. Let's meet our contestants."

"On team one, we have Cloud Strife, from the Final Fantasy 7 game. Then there's Yoko Kurama, from Yu Yu Hakusho. Next is Jin, Also from Yu Yu Hakusho. Then is Bakura from Yu-gi-oh."

"That's THIEF KING BAKURA!" Someone screamed.

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!" One of the cameramen yelled.

"Aha…Cut that." Jeff sweat-dropped. "Also on team one is Hajime Saitoh, from Rurouni Kenshin, Aoshi Shinomori, also from Rurouni Kenshin, Seto Kaiba, from Yu-gi-oh, Riku, from the Kingdom Hearts video game, and Sessoumaru, from Inuyasha."

"On team two, we have Sephiroth from Final Fantasy 7, Hiei Jaganshi from Yu Yu Hakusho, Soujiro Seta from Rurouni Kenshin, Edward Elric from FullMetal Alchemist…"

"I heard that guy's really short…" One of the cameramen whispered. Drat them…

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL YOU NEED A MICROSCOPE TO SEE HIM!" Someone else screamed. "HEY, WHERE THE HECK AM I?"

"CUT! CUT!" When the cameras started rolling again, Jeff was looking rather flustered.

"And Kenshin "Battousi" Himura from Rurouni Kenshin, and Marik Ishtar from Yu-Gi-Oh, and Touya from Yu Yu Hakusho, and Raven from Teen Titans, and Riza Hawkeye from FullMetal Alchemist." Poor Jeff said all of that rather quickly. Little did he know that his torture had just begun…

* * *

**SG**: OK, so that was a bit short, but it was just a prologue.

**LL:** Just to let you guys knowwho all is in it.

**Both:** R&R Peeps!


	2. Chapter 2

**SG**: Welcome all to Anime Survivor! We're your authors, Soccergirl13, and Legolord91!

**LL**: Sis, that sounded really corny.

**SG**: I know! Isn't it great!

**LL**: (sweatdrops)

**SG:** (smirks) Now on with the fic!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: We can barely keep track of all the shows in this fic…you really think we own them?

* * *

A secretary ran screaming out of the CEO's office at Kaiba corp.

"HE FIRED ME! HOW COULD HE FIRE ME!" She screamed. Inside the room, a black-haired boy was berating his older brother.

"Seto! That's the third one this week! She didn't even do anything wrong!"

"I'll say she didn't…" The aforementioned Seto Kaiba said, but was cut short when some strange silver smoke drifted around his ankles, and started climbing up his legs.

"Um, Mokuba? Cancel my two O'clock appointment." He said before the strange smoke consumed his head and disappeared, taking him with it.

* * *

"RIZA! I DON'T WANT TO DO TARGET PRACTICE!" A vertically challenged 15-year-old with blond hair stood quivering against a wall. Across from him was a woman in a military uniform holding two handguns, both of which were aimed at the boy.

"Now, Edward, I wouldn't move if I were you. If you don't I won't hurt you. Much." Riza Hawkeye smirked at Ed Elric. She failed to notice the smoke curling around her knees, but she did notice that it was devouring poor Ed's legs.

"What the…" She just managed to gasp before they both disappeared…

* * *

"YOU (bleep) (blank) (bleep again)!" Two men were standing across from each other in a stadium, and a silver-haired boy watched from the stands. The taller of the two men, who had long silver hair, a single wing and a very long sword had just scored a hit on the other man, a blond (**SG:** a rather cute blond… **LL:** EWWW!) with a bigger sword. He was the one who just cussed.

"Now, now, Cloud. Not in front of the children." The winged man said mockingly.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A KID? I'M 15, YOU KNOW!" Riku, the silver-haired teen on the benches, yelled at him. "Uh, guys? What's that smoky stuff?"

"What smoky stuff?" The smoke was devouring their torsos now. The three had just enough time to scream before they were gone.

* * *

Soujiro Seta was running along the streets of Kyoto. It was a beautiful day and he was hungry. So he decided to get something to eat.

"This looks like a good restaurant. The Aoiya." He smiled and walked in. He was soon seated and a waiter came to his table. Unfortunately for him the waiter was Aoshi Shinomori.

"YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" The usually stony faced Aoshi yelled.

"Um, I just wanted some Ramen. Do you have that?"

"Ramen! You're a wanted man and you just stroll into a restaurant to buy RAMEN!"

"Well, I was hungry…Nice weather today isn't it?" The smiling Ex-assassin asked.

"Huh?" At that moment they both were whisked away to parts unknown by the mysterious smoke that neither had noticed.

* * *

"Come on, Marik! Let me go in!" A white-haired boy looked hopefully at his blond Egyptian companion. They stood in front of a huge pyramid.

"Yeah, right, Bakura. There's treasure in there. I know you're a tomb robber."

"Puh-leese, Keeper. Like I'd steal anything." I can't wait to get in there, then that treasure will be mine! He thought. "Muahahaha! Oh, no. Did I just do that out loud?"

"Yep. Tomb Robber?"

"Yeah?"

"You're feet are smoking."

"What! Hey, yours are, too!" They looked at each other for a moment.

"AHHHHH!" And then they to disappeared."

* * *

Hiei Jaganshi was bored. Nothing else could force him to stoop to this level for some entertainment. He was, at the moment, sitting on the steps to Genkai's temple, across from everyone's favorite kleptomaniac fox, Youko Kurama. He had a piece of jewelry in one hand and a bit of cloth in the other.

"Shiny!" Youko cried as he uncovered the necklace.

"Aww…" He covered it again.

"Shiny!" Uncovered.

"Aww…" Covered.

"Shiny!" Uncovered.

"Aww…" Covered. Hiei sighed. Why couldn't something happen already? At that moment they both disappeared…

* * *

"This is it, Battousai! I shall defeat you!"

"You can never defeat me, Saito!" The two ex-assassin's were sitting in Ramen house…having an eating contest.

"They sure have a flair for dramatics, don't they?" Whispered one of the waitresses.

"Do you think they'll get indigestion?" Murmured another, staring at Kenshin, who was on his tenth bowl.

"Indigestion? Are you kidding? I think they'll be sick for a month!" The other replied glancing at Saito, inhaling his eleventh bowl of noodles. Just then, they disappeared. The silver smoke had claimed two more people.

* * *

Raven was having one of her not-so-frequent nice days for she had made breakfast, helped Robin with his training and was now refereeing one of Beast Boys and Cyborg's Ultimate Stinkball games not noticing the silver smoke crawling up her legs.

'Why did I do this?' Raven thought to herself, "I could be reading or meditating or something other than…"

"RAVEN! LOOK OUT!" Beast Boy yelled as the stinkball zoomed towards her.

And just as it was about to hit, the silver smoke covered her and she vanished.

* * *

"Come on, Sesshoumaru, let's finish this." Inuyasha called getting ready to attack with Tetsuiaga.

"Fine." His older brother called rushing towards him not noticing the silver smoke swirling around his ankles. Just as he was about to strike when…POOF!

"Hey! Where'd you go!"

* * *

"OY! Touya! What're we gonna do t'day?" A red-headed wind demon asked his icy friend, speaking very fast.

"Dunno, we could train…" Touya suggested.

"Na, we did dat yestaday." Jin replied, neither of them noticing the silver smoke surrounding their legs and moving up to their torso's.

"Well what about…" Touya started to say but the smoke had consumed them and they were gone.

* * *

BANG! BANG! BANG! Riza's guns went off, barely missing Jeff. Then Kaiba and Ed appeared.

"WHERE THE HECK AM I?" Screamed Ed.

"This is NOT my office. If I am not back there in 5 seconds, I will sue." Kaiba said coldly.

"AHHHH!" Shrieked Cloud, Sephiroth, and Riku. Soujiro and Aoshi appeared next.

"ACK! HOTHOTHOTHOT!" Aoshi had spilled Soujiro's Ramen down his front.

"Nice weather today, isn't it?" Soujiro asked, smiling nervously.

"Hey! Where's the pyramid?" Marik asked.

"It wasn't me! This time…" Bakura said, waving his hands in front of him.

"SHINY!" Guess who…

"YAY…I mean…whoever did this will die a slow, painful death." Hiei said.

"I'm gonna be sick…" Kenshin said.

"Ha! I'm not a little wussy guy like you. I'm not gonna be…(barfs)." Saito started barfing on Jeff's new shoes.

"Where the flipping H&&& am I?" Raven yelled, a few random objects blowing up.

"Um, I think we just decided what we're going to do today." Touya stated.

"OOH, can I 'quish da laddie?" Jin asked excitedly, pointing at Probst. Jeff blached. And finally, Sesshoumaru appeared, still swinging his sword, which nearly took off poor Probst's head. Jeff was sure this was NOT going to go well.

"Hello, and welcome to…"

"Who are you? I need to know so I can call my lawyer." Kaiba asked.

"Um…Welcome to Survivor. I'm your host, Jeff Probst. You will be competing against each other as two teams of nine for a grand prize of…"

"Prize?"

"Is it shiny?"

"You get a prize of one wish! No limitations!"

"Oooh!"

"I don't need a wish! I need a lawyer." Kaiba growled.

"Sorry, you don't really have a choice. Now I'll divide you into two teams…" Jeff said, calling out names and separating the group (If you need to find out who's on what team, go back to the prelude). "Now you will be Team Ichi and you will be Team Ni. Now for you're first Challenge you will go on a grueling, 11-mile hike, through dangerous wetland, past venomous snakes, and crocodiles. You will be competing for flint, a better campsite, and food."

"Ooooh, wee little croc'y's." Jin yelled in excitement.

"Oookay. First of all, everyone give me your weapons…" The poor host suddenly had nine swords, two guns, a few Millenium items, a metal arm with a very sharp point growing out of it, a giant man-eating plant, and various other life-threatening objects thrust at his throat and head. He blanched. "Ah ha, fine, keep the weapons…" They were removed.

"Damn cell phone signal…" Kaiba muttered, still trying to get in touch with his lawyer.

"Um, Survivors ready…GO!" Jeff yelled lowering his hand.

"Can you hear me now?" Kaiba asked, right before Aoshi grabbed him and dragged him after the others. Jeff Probst shook his head, wondering what kind of idiot (or idiots, as the case may be) casted these weirdo's.

* * *

**In the producers room**

Two young teens sat in the producers room, giggling. The older of the two had curly brown hair, green eyes, and was a girl. The younger was a boy, with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Oh, this is sweet, SG! The look on Probst's face! Priceless!" The boy said.

"Yep. I'm so glad it was my idea." The girl, Soccergirl13, said to her little brother, Legolord91.

* * *

**SG:** Sooooo? What did you think?

**LL:** This was supposed to be the first chapter, but since it ended up with 9 pages and still going strong...

**SG:** ...This will be the second Prologue.

**LL:** Look for an update soon (in this and in Kingdom Hearts at the Theme Park), And don't forget...

**SG:** ...**You can now vote for who you want off!**So, do you see the pretty button? Press and Review!

**LL:** Oh, and if anyone has any better team names, please tell us. The current ones mean one and two in Japanese.

**SG:** And if you have any questions about the characters, please ask!

**SG and LL**: Ja Ne!


End file.
